purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
God Is A Woman (QueKin)
God Is A Woman is a predebut cover by QueKin members Tian and Daisy. It was released in January 2020 as part of their promotions prior to debut. The song was originally written and performed by Ariana Grande in 2018. Tracklist *God Is A Woman *God Is A Woman (Acoustic) Lyrics Tian Daisy You, you love it how I move you You love it how I touch you, my one When all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman And I, I feel it after midnight A feeling that you can't fight, my one It lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman I don't wanna waste no time, yeah You ain't got a one-track mind, yeah Have it any way you like, yeah And I can tell that you know I know how I want it Ain't nobody else can relate Boy, I like that you ain't afraid Baby, lay me down and let's pray I'm telling you the way I like it, how I want it (Yeah) And I can be all the things you tell me not to be (Yeah) When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing (Yeah) And he see the universe when I'm in company It's all in me You, you love it how I move you You love it how I touch you, my one When all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman And I, I feel it after midnight A feeling that you can't fight, my one It lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman (Yeah) I tell you all the things you should know So baby, take my hands, save your soul We can make it last, take it slow And I can tell that you know I know how I want it (how I want it, yeah) You different from the rest And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed See if you deserve what comes next I'm telling you the way I like it, how I want it (Yeah) And I can be all the things you tell me not to be (Yeah) When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing (Yeah) And he see the universe when I'm in company It's all in me (ooooooh) You, you love it how I move you (ooooh) You love it how I touch you, my one (touch you, my one) When all is said and done (When all is said and done) You'll believe God is a woman (You'll believe God is a woman) And I (And I), I feel it after midnight A feeling that you can't fight, my one (A feeling that you can't fight, my one) It lingers when we're done (It lingers when we're done) You'll believe God is a woman (You'll believe God is a woman) (Yeah, yeah) God is a woman Yeah, yeah God is a woman, yeah (Mmmmmmy) One When all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman (You'll believe God) God is a woman (Oh, yeah) God is a woman, yeah (Oooooooh) One It lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman You'll believe God is a woman